transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eagc7
Welcome! Hi Eagc7 -- we are excited to have Transformers Stop Motion Fandom Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Transformers Stop Motion Fandom Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey, If you want a roll in my series you can check it out. If updaded My Transformers: Legends where the characters can be seen. also i forgot to put in prowl. Reply I NEED HELP Ok so im trying to make columns but i don't know how to do them right. could you help me? also if you could. could i mabye play some characters in your upcoming series? hi there i have a tf optimus prime autobot g2 still in the box never opened from years ago im looking rid of it could you please email me at midge_1982@hotmail.com just 2 askya few questions about it, thanks in advance, paul 13:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for welcoming me, and I'll be sure to see if you can help or if i can help you. Just let me know! Question??? (Sorry, my keyboard isn't working properly) eaGC7, is Transformers: Tales of tHe Fallen in tHe moVie VerSe and tHe Transformers/Marel Stop Motion UniVerse. Is it in botH uniVerses or just tHe Transformers/Marel Stop Motion UniVerse? hey I am a new guy in this website and have been making webpages for my stop motion series. How can I become a real user and still be counted for editing the webpages? : just register, easy Where did you get that Brains toy? :theres no brains toy, i used an Revenge of the Fallen Scout Class Ejector Hey are you by chance changing anything on the MarKreations Studios stop motion stuff? Just wondering, because when I found this website I began putting my series on there, not knowing if you wanted me to or not ... :i just added some categories to your pages. you can add anything here dont worry. i was just adding some more categories like what gender the character is or what faction the character is :) Oh okay. I tried to add those too, but they do not seem to be able to show. :Just scroll down in the page and where it says categories, click on where it says Add Category That does not help. I mean the purple icon thing where the image of the character is. And plus also, I love your stop motions! Have you seen mine? :what purple icon? and yeah i have :) The thing that is on the side that shows the character's picture, and the actor, and so on. And did you like mine? :i still dont understand what youare talking about and yeah i did :) The Template Character thing. And what episode do you like the most? : you mean somehing like this http://transformerstopmotion.wikia.com/wiki/Tyran_509.27_Iota/Characters . and hard to pick i liked all 3 eps so far http://transformerstopmotion.wikia.com/wiki/Perceptor_(MarKreations_Studios) look at the purple thing off to the right a little, There you can see his picture and what stop motion he has appeared in and the voice actor. :whats wrong with it?, looks fine for me Notice that there are only a few lines, like the voice actor and gender etc. How do I add more sections and make them actually appear? :i dont know how to explain it, but go to one of my character pages so you can see how its done :) Do you have any advice for my fanfiction? Hi mister hairs. I hope it does not bother you that I filled in the information for Bumblebee (Ascension), and created a page for Arcee (Ascension) . If this does bother you than by all means change what I did.RedAlertandInferno4ever (talk) 05:43, June 11, 2018 RedAlertandInferno4ever (talk) 05:45, June 11, 2018 (UTC)RedAlertandInferno4ever